Night and Day
by MARIALEA 10000
Summary: FUTURE YAOI WARNING! A little poem sonnet thing I came up with on Sasuke and Naruto and how Fate is a B****! Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. Thank you for taking the time to read this and to hopefully review. This is my 1st fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated but NO FLAMING! WARNING FUTURE YAOI!

This story is dedicated to my dear friends Emily and Taby!

Emily: Yaoi? Again?

Taby & Me: What's wrong with Yaoi?

Emily: it's all you ever seem to think about lately.

Me: well blame our dear friends (who shall be left unnamed) that gave me yaoi manga. SQUEEEE!

Emily: ...

Taby: The author of this story does not own Naruto or Sasuke or even yaoi for that matter...BECAUSE I OWN YAOI! MWA HA HA HA!

Me: Oh no you didn't...

******CAT FIGHT ENSUES******

Emily: ...please read and review this story before someone gets hurt.

Night and day, emotionless and hyper

So different, yet so alike in their pain

Both face an empty pit of loneliness

One never knew what it was to be loved

While the other had lost all he loved

Both hid behind impenetrable masks

One wore a big, unfaltering smile

While the others mask was of cold pride

Both knew they came from complete different worlds

One a street rat, the other a clan heir

But Fate had other plans for the two boys

Fate giggled at her own brilliant plot.

She waits, as the pot begins to boil

Sasuke and Naruto, those poor lost souls


	2. Fate

Me: Yay! Chapter 2 is up. I hope you all like it. My friends (Emily and Taby) have read my lovely blurb last chap. And, since I'm alive, were not to mad about what I made them say. Course Emily is a whole state away and Taby is Taby. She never is offended by anything.

Taby & Emily: Of course were not offended. **Begins bowing**

Emily: Stop daydreaming you twit.

Me: Huh? Damn.

Emily: What?

Me: Oh nothing.

Taby: The author still does not own Sasuke or Naruto. But she may be able to rent them by the next chapter and, thankfully, she has yet to find my copyright documents to yaoi.

…uh oh…**Flees**

Me: YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! I'LL FIND YOU SOMEDAY!

Emily: …O. k. on to the story.

**CRASH**

Emily: Yay. Another trip to the ER. Excuse me dear readers. If you to won't quit it I'll kill you both myself and burn the yaoi copyright!

Taby & Me: WE'LL BEHAVE! JUST DON'T BURN OUR ONLY HAPPINESS IN LIFE!

Emily: … Oh just read the damn story already!

Fate

Some people don't believe Fate exists

But others no better than to think this

For Fate has a twisted sense of humor

So nonbelievers should take heed to Fate,

Especially the interesting ones,

Since Fate's a b**** and does what she wants too

The boys never stood a chance against her

They were as different as God and Satan

Hence, perfect bait for Fate who is neither

Sasuke the emotionless pretty boy

And Naruto the ADHDed clown

Opposite souls, together forever?

Nahhh. They'd kill each other first… wouldn't they?

But Fate just smiled and went on her way.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Sasuke: The Night

Me: I have succeeded in renting Sasuke! I unfortunately could not rent Naruto yet. I'm not that rich.

**Opens cardboard box**

Sasuke: Where the hell am I?

Me: Your in my fanfic! I rented you from the character store.

Sasuke: Fanfic? Rented? KISHIMOTO! You bastard! I forbade you to sell me out to any fanfic writers! Damn it! YOU! You had better not be one of those writers that makes me have sex with Itachi!

Me: hehehe...well...I won't have you have sex with Itachi...

**Sharingan**

Sasuke: What aren't you telling me?

**Gulp**

Me: Well you'llbehavingsexwithNaruto!

**Twitch**

Sasuke: Come again? I don't think I quite heard you? **(he heard her)**

Me: I have a contract with your signature saying you will not cause me any bodily or mental harm.

**shows contract**

Sasuke: Damn it, Kishimoto! so that's why you got me drunk...

**pats emo boy's back**

Me: Now, you are to do the disclaimer in place of my friend Taby.

Sasuke: Phhtt! Fine, whatever. The idiot author does not own Naruto...hmm...** gives author money**

Me: YUSH! Now I can buy Naruto and make him and Sasuke do gay things in my blurb!...Whoops...

Sasuke: WHAT! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!

Me: Ahhhh! I hope you enjoy the new chap kitties! **Flees Sasuke's wrath**

Sasuke Uchiha, the second born son

Stuck in his brother Itachi's shadow

Trying to make his father proud of him

Itachi was the greatest big brother

He always tried to spend time with Sasuke

But then, Itachi seemed to be different

He was quieter and scarier too

But that was okay, Sasuke still loved him

At least, until that night, at eight years old,

Sasuke witnessed the death of his whole clan

"Mother? Father? Why? Why did you do this?"

"To see if I could, foolish little brother."

"Now you must gain the power of the eyes."

"To kill me, you must kill your dearest friend."


	4. Naruto: Demon

Me: Yay! Chapter 4 is up! I quite disappointed in my readers since the only people from whom I've gotten reviews are Taby and Emily.

Sasuke: Well what do you expect? Who would want to review this crappy sonnet that doesn't even rhyme?

**Crack**

Sasuke: …Now don't get mad at me, I'm only stating the truth.

**FedEx truck arrives with and drops off package**

Sasuke: What the hell did you order now?

Me: You should know. You're the one who gave me money to buy it. **Hurriedly opens cardboard box**

Sasuke: You don't mean…

Me: YES! Welcome to the world of fanfiction Naruto!

Naruto: …Sasuke? What are you doing here? And whose the crazy lady?

Sasuke: We were both, unfortunately, bought by the same fanfiction writer.

Naruto: Fanfiction writer? Please don't tell me she is one of "the" yaoi fangirls?

Me: You are correct young grasshopper. Now I will educate you in the ways of pleasing a yaoi fan Naruto.

Naruto: NO! Anything but yaoi!

**Begs on knees before the author**

Sasuke: **sweat drops…**

Naruto: wait a minute… Why doesn't Sasuke need to be taught?

Me: Sasuke already does many things that please yaoi fans. Such as being emo and angsty.

Naruto: Ohhhh. So if I just act like I'm on my period, yaoi fans will like me?

Sasuke:** Epic Ice Glare No Jutsu **What was that?

**Sweat drops**

Naruto: …oh…nothing…help me…

Me: O.K. then… Naruto would you like to do the disclaimer?

Naruto: Sure. The author does not own me or Sasuke in real life.

Me: what do you mean not in real life? This is my life!

Sasuke &Naruto: …

Me: Now enjoy the new chap. And if I get new reviews, maybe I'll make these two do something yaoilicous!

Sasuke & Naruto: WHAT?

Me: See ya! **Flees**

The day I took my third Genin exam

And the third time I failed the exam

Was the day I found out about the fox

The demon fox that destroyed my village

On October 10th, my birthday

That was the day I became an orphan

Well, that explains why people hate me

The cold stares and hurtful words, night and day

Why the kids weren't allowed to play with me

But I'm not gonna let that bring me down!

I'm going to be Hokage, just you see!

My determination has paid off too

"Congratulations, you pass Naruto."


	5. Sasuke: Avenger

Since "Then", I have become an avenger

My only interest is to become strong

So I can seek my revenge against "Him"

My progress is slower then I wish,

I thought that, after I had graduated,

I would get some 1-on-1 training done

But no, instead I am assigned a team

Squad Seven: me, the dope, and the fan girl

I was just given the two worst teammates,

The dead last, who doesn't know the word quiet

And the annoying pink monstrosity

Things could not get any worse then it is

…I take that back, things are worse than I thought

My new sensei has no concept of time.


End file.
